dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis
}} Artemis is an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall, now allied with the Amazons of Themyscira. A fearsome warrior, Artemis once took over the mantle of Wonder Woman from Diana following a contest devised by Hippolyta in an effort to save her daughter's life. Thrilled by combat and possessing little patience for diplomacy; preferring to teach through force of arms, Artemis now shares rule of Themyscira with Philippus following Diana and Hippolyta renouncing the nation's monarchy. Background Artemis was born a member of the Egyptian Amazonian tribe of Bana-Mighdall. Raised in poverty due to the death of her mother without even clothes to cover her back, Artemis non-the-less survived and began her training as a Bana-Mighdall Amazon. At one point in her early teens Artemis left her people to find a more exciting life in Man's World, allying with Ra's al Ghul as he launched a plan to decimate the world with stolen nuclear missiles. After being defeated by Batman, Artemis eventually turned against Ra's and returned home after being inspired by a brief meeting with Superman. Eventually, the Themysciran Amazon Princess Diana discovered the city Bana-Mighdall while searching for the Cheetah, who had stolen her golden Lasso of Truth. Eventually a battle took place between her and the tribe's chief warrior, the Shim'Tar. An enraged Hermes, who was in love with Diana, took vengeance on the Bana-Mighdall for attacking her by destroying their city. Homeless, the Bana-Mighdall allied with Circe, who promised to grant them immortality and a new home in exchange for their servitude. Artemis, who was 14 at the time, was the only amazon to denounce the invasion, however, her complaints went unheard. When it was revealed that the "home" that Circe was offering was Themyscira, the Bana-Mighdall Queen decided to take the island for themselves. However, during the attack, Circe teleported the island into a demon dimension to destroy both Amazon tribes. In order to survive, the two tribes put aside their rivalry and fought the demons for the equivalent of ten years before being returned to Earth's realm by Diana. When Queen Hippolyta began to see visions of Wonder Woman dying she called for a new contest for the title of Wonder Woman. After Hippolyta mystically suppressed Diana's abilities, Artemis, who was now 24 due to the time spent within the demon realm, won the contest and became the new Wonder Woman. With Hippolyta declaring Artemis as a daughter, Artemis was given Diana's tiara in addition to the Gauntlet of Atlas, the Sandals of Hermes and the Lasso of Truth. Although Artemis tried to distinguish herself from Diana in both New York City and Boston, her approach to various situations was often seen as more violent than beneficial despite her helping downtrodden groups such as immigrant workers and abused women. In addition to the public's previous love for Diana, Artemis often received resentment from those she tried to help and the Justice League and the hero community in general. She later met a representative from a public relations company who agreed to help with her public image by setting her up with mock-battles without her knowledge. After discovering this, she died in a battle with the White Magician who had gained extreme power after accidentally being transported to hell. After Artemis's death, her soul was sent to Tartarus where she became a bride to, Dalkriig-Hath, one of the thirteen ruling Princes of Hades. Eventually, Artemis was able to kill her husband and returned to the world of the living where she used her skills learned in Tartarus and joined a group of demon hunting heroes called the Hellenders in Pennsylvania. For unknown reasons Artemis left the Hellenders and left to aid Diana in Gateway City as a fellow crime fighter and tutor to Cassandra Sandsmark. The underworld demon Belyllioth later contacted Artemis to inform her of an unrest in Tartarus which had arisen due to the death of Artemis' "husband". Eventually, Artemis returned to Themyscira to aid in settling the lingering animosities between the two tribes. Civil war eventually broke out, leaving Artemis to take up the title of Shim'Tar in the hopes of ending the war and to guide both tribes to peaceful negotiations. As Shim'Tar, Artemis battled Queen Hippolyta, until she finally forgave the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall for their previous transgressions and joined her daughter in renouncing their crowns. No without a monarchy, Artemis and the Themyscirian General Philippus were voted to be co-rulers of the island. Philippus was given the title of Chancellor and Archon Eponymous (Civic Office of a Presidential title), whereas Artemis was given the title of Polemarch (War Leader and Commander-In-Chief). As co-ruler Artemis helped usher in a new age for the Amazons by inviting outworlders to commune on Themyscira. Together with her people, Artemis learned about advanced alien technology and new battle skills. Unfortunately not all those contacted met the invitation warmly. After issuing a blockade around the island, the American President called a meeting with Artemis, Philippus and Diana to announce that he would ease the blockade if the Amazons agreed to give them their Purple Ray technology. Denying the President, when Brother Eye sent its OMAC armies to attack Themyscira in an attempt at genocide, the United States blockade watched on without offering aid. Because of this, and previous attacks on the island, Artemis and Philippus decided that the island would be transported to a hidden dimension via the Olympian and Bana-Mighdallian goddesses for their safety. One year later, when Circe entered the Amazons' dimension and revived Queen Hippolyta from death, Artemis became part of the Amazons' united attack against America following the revelation of Diana's illegal detainment and torture by the U.S. government to gain the secrets of the Purple Ray technology. Combat Statistics *Artemis (Gates of Tartarus) *Artemis (Seeing Shades Again) Involvement * Artemis leads the Amazonian charge in the Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus raid. She leads the raid party against Brainiac's Forces from the Courtyard of the Slumbering Colossus to the Paradise Court before being called elsewhere. *Artemis appears as the final boss in the Seeing Shades Again solo challenge of the Amazon Fury Part III episode. Associated Equipment *Shim'Tar Regalia Costume Style Trivia * Artemis first appeared in Wonder Woman #90 (September 1994) * Artemis is voiced by Leah Bowers. * In her first appearance in DC Universe Online in the The Battle for Earth 2012 DLC, Artemis' character model was the same as the Panarchos mob unit and she also wielded the same staff weapon. Following the release of the Amazon Fury Part III 2016 DLC, Artemis' model was updated to resemble her comic book appearance. * The Bana-Mighdall was a group of Greecian Amazons led by the Amazon Queen Antiope who diverged from the group lead by Amazon Queen Hippolyta to pursue vengeance against Hercules and those that had enslaved them. Following this, the Bana-Mighdall migrated from Greece to various European and Middle Eastern countries before finally settling in Egypt. In contrast to the Amazons on Themyscira, the Bana-Mighdall was never given immortality and were forced to mate with common men in order to guarantee their tribe's survival. They would eventually begin an uneasy trade with outside cities in order to create commerce. They would exchange custom-made weapons and their warrior skills for goods and slaves for breeding. *"Bana-Mighdall" translates to "The Temple of Women". *After becoming Wonder Woman, Artemis donned the Sandals of Hermes and the Gauntlet of Atlas to gain flight and increase her strength and speed. * After returning from the dead, Artemis has tutored Wonder Girl, Supergirl and at least one member of the Hellenders. * At an undisclosed point in the past, Artemis had a love affair with the Apokoliptian assassin Kanto, who was at the time training her in the ways of combat. Gallery File:Artemis1.jpg File:Artemis2.jpg File:Artemis4.jpg External links * Wikipedia * DC Database *Wonder Woman Wiki Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Amazons of Themyscira Category:Companion Category:Iconic powers Category:Magic